


An Angel and a Demon

by orphan_account



Series: Beautiful Abominations [1]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A demon sealed a deal with a kiss while an angel watched from Heaven."</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel and a Demon

When Annael sought Revelation in Heaven, she received silence. Only when she walked on Earth among her Father's favored creations that she felt any hint of His presence.

-

Crowley had sold his soul as a man and was dragged to The Pit. As a demon, he'd sell ten thousand more to spend as little time there as possible.

-

A demon sealed a deal with a kiss while an angel watched from Heaven.

Annael had seen demons before. She had seen many wonderful and terrible things. But few had been quite as captivating as this demon.

There were other demons like him, who traded eternal damnation for earthly pleasures. But there was something different about this one. This one easily charmed the even the most righteous and the already all but damned alike. And without knowing it, he was charming an Angel of the Lord from afar.

-

Annael waited in the forest at the edge of a crossroads and watched an old man summon a demon. She had watched similar scenes countless times before from Heaven, but this was the first time she had watched through her vessel's eyes.

As she hoped, the charming demon appeared.

The old man asked only for enough money to provide his four daughters a dowry. The deal was negotiated quickly and the demon kissed the man, invisibly writing the contract on the man's skin. The kiss broke and the man walked back down the path towards his village.

Normally, the demon would head in another direction, making his way to another village, tempting travelers and patrons of inns, whispering instructions for his summoning to them before he was called back to Hell. This time, however, he just stood for a moment before speaking.

"Ahem. I know you're standing behind that tree. You can come out now."

Annael gasped in fear, but slowly took a step out from the forest.

The demon smiled as he watched what appeared to him as a young woman cautiously walked towards him. She had fair skin and red hair, which didn't remind him of Hellfire as much as he thought it should have.

"I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

"Anna," the angel whispered, shaking as she stood before the demon.

"Well, Anna, they call me Crowley." The demon gazed at her, as unable to look away from her as she was to him. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

She nodded politely, so stunned she unable to form words.

"There's a reason you're here. What is it you desire?"

"I-I want for nothing," Anna breathed, still shaking slightly.

Crowley laughed. "Everyone wants for something, my dear. You could have the world. Anything you desire. All it takes is your soul."

Anna smiled to herself. "In that case, even if there was something I wanted, I don't think you could give it to me."

Crowley regarded her carefully. "Everyone has a soul, love." He leaned in and whispered how to preform his summoning ritual into Anna's ear. "I have to go. When you're ready, call on me."

And with that, the demon disappeared.


End file.
